Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell
by in the direction of truth
Summary: Prompt: Can you write klaine bathtub sex?


It was nearing midnight when Kurt closed the loft door, grunting quietly at the effort it took to complete such a simple task. He was relieved to be home from his shift at the diner. After nights like this he had considered returning to his internship at , but factors like rent, bills, and his upcoming nuptials kept him from being reckless. There were sacrifices made on both his and Blaine's part. He had promised himself that once they were more financially stable he would pursue his true passions. If making it in the big city meant working as a singing waiter or starring as the lead in a retirement home production of Peter Pan, he saw them merely as steps along the journey to fulfilling his dreams.

He wanted nothing more than to strip down and crawl under the covers beside his sleeping fiancé. His plans were foiled though when he found Blaine sitting on the couch watching a Shahs of Sunset rerun.

"Is that the one where Asa said she'd toss GG like a salad?" Kurt said, managing a tired smile, taking off his scarf and jacket, placing them on one of the kitchen chairs. Kurt had introduced Blaine to the guilty pleasure of reality television early in their relationship and soon Blaine followed the storylines, alliances, fights, and romances of each of his and Kurt's favorite shows with fervor. One of their first dates was a Jersey Shore marathon that had turned into a teenage hormone-fueled make-out session.

Blaine looked at Kurt, returning a smile. "Yeah," He turned off the tv, stood and walked to Kurt. "Hey," Blaine murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's mouth, fingertips brushing over his hip.

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

Blaine shrugged, regarding his fiancé's beautiful, worn face. "How was work?"

Kurt groaned, "Blaine, the last thing I want to talk about is work."

Blaine hummed sympathetically, wrapping Kurt in a firm embrace, rubbing his palm up and down the line of Kurt's back, feeling the tension in his bones. Kurt sank into the hug, tucking his chin on the crook of Blaine's shoulder, fingers skimming over the wash-worn softness of his sweater. "I don't think I can sleep, I'm so tired."

Blaine held Kurt a few moments longer before leaning back, touching his upper arm. "I'll draw up a warm bath."

Kurt nodded, watching Blaine saunter away toward the bathroom. It seemed Blaine always knew what would make Kurt feel better, whether it was a foot massage after their grueling stage combat class, or baking a batch of his favorite cookies when he received a harsh critique from Carmen Tibideaux, or simply listening to him vent his troubles. He thought how lucky he was to have Blaine in his life.

They had set a date for next fall, and though Kurt was planning their wedding on a budget, he wanted the ceremony to have the same elegance and sophistication as the royal wedding. He had dreamed of his wedding day since he was a child, and he wanted every detail to be perfect. His chest warmed at the thought of putting a wedding band on Blaine's finger.

He walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, taking off his boots which - while fashionable - weren't suitable for a job that required him to be on his feet eight hours a day. He stripped down to his boxer-briefs, tossing his work clothes in the laundry hamper before setting off toward the bathroom. The fortune of no longer having roommates wasn't lost on Kurt. There was no way he would've walked around the loft in his underwear when Rachel, Santana, or Sam lived within the closed quarters of the apartment. Living alone afforded them certain benefits that, as an engaged couple, they were truly grateful for - most of all they didn't have to worry about getting walked in on or being overheard when they had sex, though it did take away the thrill of trying to sneak quickies while the others were away.

Kurt paused in the doorway of the bathroom. Blaine sat gently on the side of the tub, testing the water, sweater removed and tossed on the floor. Oblivious to Kurt's presence, Blaine took off his jeans and briefs, stepping into the tub, his cock bouncing limply as he moved. Heat coiled in the pit of Kurt's stomach at the sight of Blaine, the muscle of his arms and back, the curve of his ass and thighs. Blaine sat back, sighing quietly, eyes closing.

"Didn't think I'd have company," Kurt teased, arching a brow. Blaine looked at him, smiling a bit sheepishly. After a moment's pause, his eyes scanned down Kurt's nearly naked body, and Kurt smirked at his appraising gaze. He added his underwear to the pile of clothes, stepping in and sitting between Blaine's parted legs, leaning back against Blaine.

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulders, kneading into the tense muscles. "You've been so busy with work and school and wedding planning," Blaine said, his words becoming warm vibrations against Kurt's ear. "I don't want you to get worn too thin."

"Hm. Feels good," Kurt said, closing his eyes. The combination of the warm water and Blaine's strong hands working away the strain made Kurt relax for the first time in hours. He felt like he was floating, and would've nodded off if not for the distracting pulse of Blaine's cock against the cleft of his ass.

"Blaine," Kurt said, a little breathless.

Blaine pressed a kiss under Kurt's ear. "Hmm?"

Kurt didn't reply. He thought actions would convey his intentions better than words. He shifted up, rolling his ass against Blaine's cock, pausing long enough to murmur: "This feels good, too."

Blaine gasped, his hands stilling. "Yeah." He swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure. "Are you sure you want- I mean, we don't have to–"

He trailed off when Kurt pressed firmer against him, whining out a debauched and needy ' _Blaine_ ', effectively putting an end to the conversation. Kurt continued slow grinding against Blaine's hardening length, the throbbing head tracing the divide between his round ass cheeks. Blaine let out a shuddery moan, placing a hand on Kurt's hip, already sounding completely blissed out. His hips bucked forward in time with Kurt's movements, providing them with the dizzying friction they craved. Kurt moaned, arching his back, head falling back against Blaine's shoulder. The motion of his hips quickened, setting a fluid rhythm. Blaine pressed kisses on Kurt's neck, sighing against the flush of his pale skin. The air surrounding them was thick with pure sex.

"God," Kurt muttered, leaning forward and shifting away from Blaine's touch. Blaine blinked his eyes open, dazed.

"Kurt, wha–" was all Blaine uttered before Kurt captured his mouth in a kiss that left him reeling. Kurt licked at the swell of Blaine's full lips until they parted, allowing his tongue entrance. There were no gentle pecks between them. Blaine sighed, trailing his hand down the slope of Kurt's back to the curve of his ass, squeezing firmly. Kurt mewled against Blaine's lips, his hand curling around Blaine's cock. Blaine moaned at the contact of his fist, mirroring the sensuous action while sucking at Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt hummed his pleasure, the vibration coiling in Blaine's depths.

They stroked each other, using the techniques they knew would get the other off. Kurt motioned with short, quick strokes, focusing on the area of the shaft closest to the head, while Blaine used slower, lingering touches, rotating his wrist as he caressed along the length, making the action more sensual. Now Kurt felt like he was floating for an entirely different reason.

Blaine broke the kiss, panting. "So hot for me, Kurt."

Kurt whined, shifting closer, the heads of their cocks bumping. They both moaned, sputtering as their bodies heaved. It wouldn't take much longer before they came hotly in the now lukewarm water. Kurt wasn't sure Blaine had this in mind when he offered the bath, but regardless it proved to be a pleasurable surprise. He huffed, nudging their foreheads together, reveling in the little sighs and low moans that Blaine let out.

He leaned in, nuzzling delicate kisses over Blaine's face, nipping at the lobe and kissing the reddened shell of his ear.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt purred, his voice taking on the low timbre that occurred when they fooled around. His hand stilled on Blaine's cock, raising up to cup at one of his balls, caressing with the pad of his thumb before squeezing gently.

Blaine groaned, his mind rushing with possibilities, though the prospect of jerking each other off proved to be a hot and satisfying one. "I want…" Blaine trailed off, shivering when Kurt pressed open-mouthed kisses on his neck. "Kurt."

"I want to ride you."

The frottage and handjobs were a poor substitute for the real thing. It wasn't often that Kurt bottomed, though he didn't have an aversion to it. In fact, he quite liked the feeling of Blaine's thick cock inside him, filling him completely. He had decided then that he would bottom more often and knew he had the rest of his life to experience that thrilling sensation.

Blaine's head spun at the thought of being inside Kurt. "Oh god."

Kurt pulled back, stretching to the shelf beside the tub where they kept a bottle of lube. Blaine frowned, missing the warmth of Kurt's body near his own. He started stroking himself, controlling the speed and tightness of his fist, not wanting to come yet. Kurt pulled the stopper and the bathwater rushed down the drain. Blaine raised a curious brow at him.

"Wanna feel you," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded deliriously, licking his lips. Kurt paused, watching Blaine jerk at himself. The flex of his bicep with each careful stroke, the desperation lined on his brow, the tautness of his balls drawn high under his cock, the deep pink flush of his shaft under his shifting fingers. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight, at the thought of sucking Blaine off, having the musk of his gorgeous sex dancing on his taste buds. He shifted closer, waving Blaine's hand away as he gripped the base of Blaine's cock, wrapping his lips around the head.

Blaine faltered back, bracing a hand to the floor of the tub, letting out a surprised, drawn-out moan at the sudden warmth of Kurt's mouth taking him. He pushed his fingers through Kurt's brown silken strands, sweat-loosened from the stiff hold of hair product.

"Ah, babe."

Kurt moved farther down the shaft, emboldened by the way Blaine tensed under him. His head motioned with quick bobs, stretched lips providing wet, heated suction that left Blaine lightheaded. He touched Blaine's heaving, trembling stomach, pulling off and licking at the underside, his tongue grazing over the vein that fissured along the shaft before closing his mouth around the head once more, lapping at the beading drops of pre-come, sucking until his cheeks hollowed.

Blaine cried out, currents of white-hot electricity buzzing through his body. "I'm so close– God, Kurt. I'm gonna–"

Kurt pulled off, pressing a single kiss to the head, his lips ghosting over the slit. The feather-light touch was torture on Blaine's already frayed nerve endings. He wouldn't last much longer if Kurt kept doing the things that drove him crazy. Kurt whirled his tongue over the head before sucking again. Blaine gripped the side of the tub, heaving while repeating Kurt's name.

There was a different kind of breathtaking beauty to Blaine when he was like this. Kurt couldn't help himself when Blaine was so utterly consumed by arousal, unraveled by each touch, lick, and suck. Kurt had become insatiable for every breathless utterance, every muscle spasm, every desperate moan. For Kurt, being the root of Blaine's pleasure was addictive.

"Uh, Kurt. Please." Blaine said, loosely gripping Kurt's hair at the root, his voice strained under the clouded haze of desire. The deep honey hue of Blaine's eyes burned into Kurt, begging for what they wanted the most. "Need to feel you."

"I know, sweetie," Kurt said, his own voice ragged. He sat up, squeezing a generous dab of lube on his hand, warming it up between his palms before stroking it on Blaine's length. Blaine tilted his head forward, laden eyes blinking closed, long lashes fanning out, casting shadows over his cheeks. Kurt sighed, swooning at the gorgeousness of his soon-to-be-husband. He pressed a quick peck to Blaine's mouth, and squeezed another dab of lube into his palm, coating in and around the pucker of his hole.

Blaine resisted the urge to touch himself again, the edge waning only a little. Kurt shifted closer, steadying himself with a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he maneuvered, aligning with Blaine's quivering, awaiting cock. Blaine held fast to Kurt's hips, keeping him anchored. They exchanged looks and Kurt slowly lowered himself, momentarily clenching in anticipation.

"Ah," Kurt exclaimed as Blaine's head pressed against his fleshy opening. No matter how many times he had felt that sensation it never ceased to take Kurt's breath away. It took all of Blaine's willpower not to come right then. Kurt continued until Blaine nestled halfway inside him, wincing at the stretch and slight burn, pausing before rising and lowering again, a little deeper. Blaine sighed, gazing up at Kurt, completely enraptured, looking dreamier than ever.

He glanced at Kurt's parted lips, raising his hand to cup his jaw, fingers grazing along the short, bristled hairline of his nape. He pulled Kurt in and pressed open-mouthed kisses before slipping his tongue into Kurt's mouth, soothing touches over Kurt's hipbone. Kurt relaxed into the kiss, quickening his thrusts, rhythmically clenching as he rode Blaine deeper and deeper inside himself, the dull ache soon replaced by pleasure.

Blaine gently nipped at Kurt's bottom lip, and Kurt whined, his rhythm faltering mid-thrust, angling where they felt it the most. They both moaned, breaking the kiss. It was miraculous they had lasted this long. Blaine leaned down, kissing along Kurt's collarbone, trailing pecks and licks down his chest.

"So beautiful," Blaine sighed against the smooth skin, breathing in Kurt's scent. "Gorgeous."

Kurt whimpered, touching Blaine's muscled back. Blaine brushed the pad of his thumb over Kurt's nipple, closing his lips around the hardened nub, sucking and tugging gently. Kurt let out a throaty moan, clenching around Blaine with more need. When Kurt relaxed, Blaine thrusted up with an urgency that made Kurt's eyes roll. Their bodies rocked in time, breath mingling in the humid air surrounding them.

"Bl– Blaine," Kurt said, breathlessly, helplessly, gripping the nape of Blaine's neck, fingers piecing through the curls that pulled from the hold his hairgel. His thighs strained with trembling tension, thrusts becoming quicker, more erratic. He would've become restless had he not been so desperate for release. No longer simply wanting release, he _ached_ for it. "I'm so close."

"Me too."

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock, jerking unevenly, the crowned head glossing with pre-come. He thumbed over the slit once, twice, three times.

"Shit," Kurt stammered, thrusting down on Blaine's cock and up into his fist, his nerves prickling with exhilaration, setting a blaze low in his belly. It had been days since he last came and his senses rejoiced with impending orgasm. He stilled his hips and nodded at Blaine, silently urging him on. Blaine canted his hips until he bottomed out inside Kurt, gripping the side of the tub for leverage. He motioned quick, pounding thrusts, grunting at the exertion, brow furrowed in determination.

Kurt let out a string of shaky moans at the full and heavy press of Blaine moving inside him, touching Blaine's flexed bicep. Blaine slipped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding the small of his back. The constant pressure on Kurt's prostate made his toes curl, the steady heat building in the pit of his stomach radiating throughout his body, intensifying with each of Blaine's thrusts.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, and gasped as the full impact of orgasm seized him, fast and hard. His head lolled back, the corners of his mouth twitching up with a brief smile as he spilled hotly on Blaine's fist and stomach, his hips jerking to their own volition, bearing down as if magnetized. "Ah, fuck."

Blaine slowed his thrusts, holding off on his own climax to intently watch Kurt. The best part of Blaine's day was seeing the love of life succumb to pleasure, his body thrumming with euphoria, his already striking features taking on a heavenly glow.

Kurt released a final prolonged moan, the tension in his body faded and he slumped, sighing contently. He loved how soft-limbed his body became post-orgasm, how blissfully blank his mind became.

"You're so good, baby," Kurt said, pawing over Blaine's chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. Blaine delighted in hearing these hushed encouragements, they never failed to push him farther over the edge. "Come for me. Wanna see you come."

"Uh, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice low and unquivering before he finally surrendered, releasing a choked moan the moment before he came, trembling while everything flared in the white-hot abyss. Kurt looked on as Blaine spasmed through his climax, lips soundlessly parted, shuddering as he relaxed into the afterglow.

He eased off Blaine, and Blaine raised his come-covered fingers to his mouth, sucking each digit clean. Kurt's cock twitched, his eyelashes fluttering as Blaine's gaze met his own. Blaine lowered his hand, smacking his lips, grinning. Kurt sighed, finding the sight both endearing and hot. He leaned in, capturing Blaine's mouth, his own salty tang lingering on his lips. The kiss was slower - not as desperate - but not lacking in passion. Blaine pushed his hand through Kurt's mussed hair, holding the back of his head. Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Blaine's neck, and Blaine saddled his other hand up and down Kurt's side.

The kiss ended and Kurt pushed his fingers through Blaine's curls, his mouth perking with a lop-sided smile. "I love you."

Blaine returned a wide, toothy grin, "I love you, too."

They shared another peck and Kurt stood, turning on the shower, washing away the drying come from Blaine's stomach and the come and lube from his hole. Blaine pressed open-mouthed kisses on the side of Kurt's neck, just under his scar.

"You know what that does to me."

Blaine paused against the skin, smiling, "Exactly."

Kurt laughed, gently swatting at Blaine's arm and turning off the shower. They stepped out, toweling off and left the bathroom, clasping their hands, fingers intertwining. Kurt brushed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles, his engagement ring rasping against Blaine's skin. They held hands until they reached the bed, stepping to their side. They slipped under the blanket, Kurt lying on his back, his arm settling around Blaine as he nestled at Kurt's side, pillowing his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled, nosing at Blaine's raspberry scented curls, his eyelids becoming heavier with each blink until they finally closed and he drifted to sleep.


End file.
